Sonic Lost World
Sonic Lost World (яп. ソニック ロストワールド Соникку Росуто Ва:рудо?, «Соник: Затерянный мир») — компьютерная игра серии Sonic the Hedgehog в жанре платформера с элементами action-adventure, разработанная компаниями Sonic Team и Dimps для игровых приставок Wii U и Nintendo 3DS111. Игра издана студиями Sega и Nintendo в октябре 2013 года689. Действие игры происходит на острове Затерянный Хекс. Главный герой игры, Соник собирается остановить группу существ под названием Смертельная Шестёрка, которая хочет высосать всю энергию своей планеты и с её помощью установить власть над миром. Помогают ежу его лучший друг лисёнок Тейлз, а также главный враг, доктор Эггман. Игровой процесс аналогичен предыдущим играм серии: Сонику нужно пройти уровень, собирая по пути кольца и уничтожая врагов на своём пути. Отличительной чертой Sonic Lost World является система паркура, которая позволяет персонажу прыгать по стенам. Из Sonic Colors вернулись инопланетные существа виспы, расширяющие способности Соника. Разработка Sonic Lost World началась первоначально для персональных компьютеров в 2011 году, но после анонса Wii U все наработки перенесли на консоль фирмы Nintendo. Тем не менее 2 ноября 2015 года игра вышла на Windows и стала доступна в сервисе цифровой дистрибуции Steam10. После выхода игра получила смешанные отзывы от критиков из-за большой схожести с Super Mario Galaxy. Содержание * 1Игровой процесс * 2Сюжет * 3Разработка и выпуск игры * 4Музыка * 5Озвучивание * 6Оценки и мнения * 7Примечания * 8Ссылки Игровой процесс Соник на уровне «Desert Ruins». По словам продюсера игры Такаси Иидзуки, объекты в виде скрученной трубы были созданы под влиянием английской сказки «Джек и бобовый стебель» Sonic Lost World представляет собой платформер, единственным игровым персонажем которого является ёж Соник4. Основы игрового процесса аналогичны предыдущим играм серии Sonic the Hedgehog: Соник должен достичь конца уровня, по пути собирая кольца и уничтожая противников — роботов доктора Эггмана. Если игрок будет атакован врагом, он потеряет все свои собранные кольца, а если в этот момент у персонажа не было колец, то игрок теряет «жизнь» и начинает игру с последней контрольной точки. Всего в игре шесть зон («Windy Hill», «Desert Ruins», «Frozen Factory», «Silent Forest», «Sky Road» и «Lava Mountain»), которые в свою очередь делятся на акты, но в отличие от большинства других игр серии, акты одной и той же зоны существенно различаются между собой по стилю и геймплею. Они варьируются от сайд-скроллерных двухмерных этапов до линейных трёхмерных уровней и сферических миров с изменяющейся перспективой1. Для Sonic Lost World была создана новая система управления, которая позволяет контролировать скорость Соника: при нажатии одной из клавиш он ускоряется, а после использования дополнительной кнопки сворачивается в клубок, и в таком состоянии катится вперёд на самой высокой скорости. Одной из геймплейных особенностей является система паркура, которая позволяет Сонику взбираться и бегать по стенам4. Как и в Sonic Colors персонаж может использовать различные цветовые силы (англ. Color Powers), приобретаемые с помощью инопланетных существ виспов14. В каждой из версий игры имеются эксклюзивные виды виспов12. С помощью специальных пушек игрок может достигнуть альтернативных путей, а спасая друзей-животных и собирая красные звёздные кольца, можно будет разблокировать дополнительный контент и Супер Соника14. Версии игры для Wii U и Nintendo 3DS отличаются между собой12. Sonic Lost World для Wii U можно проходить, используя только экран геймпада консоли. В данной версии также добавлен дополнительный уровень «Hidden World» присутствует режим «Support», где игрок с Wii Remote и Nunchuk, управляет радиоуправляемым планшетом Тейлза, уничтожающим врагов и препятствия, и может помогать второму игроку, играющему за Соника с геймпада14. Издание для Nintendo 3DS стало первой портативной игрой серии с полностью трёхмерными уровнями12. Оно также включает в себя особый уровень — «Special Stages», где Сонику необходимо за определённый промежуток времени собрать сферы; за успешное прохождение этапов игрок получает Изумруд Хаоса12. Помимо этого, в игре присутствует локальный и онлайн-мультиплеер, а также режим «Time Attack», в котором предлагается прохождение уровней за минимальное время1. Сюжет Преследуя своего заклятого врага доктора Эггмана, ёж Соник попадает на таинственный парящий остров, под названием Затерянный Хекс (англ. Lost Hex)1314. Там он встречает группу существ, известных как Смертельная Шестёрка (англ. Deadly Six), и состоит из Завока, Зазза, Зина, Мастера Зика, Зомома и Зора. Эггман долгое время управлял командой с помощью магической ракушки, которая издаёт неприятный для них звук. Он пытается высосать всю энергию из Затерянного Мира и с её помощью править своим миром. Однако, Соник выбивает из рук Эггмана ракушку, которая смиряла Смертельную Шестерку, и враги восстают против Эггмана и захватывают его роботов. Сонику, Тейлзу и доктору приходится объединить силы и попытаться остановить противников412. Враги тем временем мстят героям, высасывая энергию из их мира, и сообщают Сонику и Тейлзу о своих успехах. Оба персонажа приходят к мысли отключить высасывающее устройство. Но Тейлз замечает, что Соник стал больше доверять Эггману, нежели ему, потому что злой учёный знает, как отключить машину15. Тем временем, Эми и Наклз поторапливают героев, так как мир может скоро исчезнуть без энергии16. Враги смогли остановить Соника, заманив Тейлза в ловушку-телепортатор, и ёжик признаёт свои ошибки по отношению к своему лучшему другу и бежит спасать его. Шестёрка решает превратить Тейлза в робота, но тот ловко избегает трансформации. Добравшись до Горы Лавы, Эггман и Соник чуть не падают с моста из-за камней, которые кидают Зазз, Зомом и Мастер Зик. Доктор, спасая ежа, сам падает в лаву. Оставшись совсем один, Соник побеждает Шестёрку противников, а также встречает Тейлза, который практически не пострадал. Оба персонажа добираются до высасывающей машины, но она отключена Эггманом, который остался жив благодаря реактивному ранцу и использовал высосанную энергию, чтобы построить робота для уничтожения Соника. В итоге Соник побеждает Эггмана, и в конце Тейлз возвращает миру его энергию17. Разработка и выпуск игры |} Первые идеи, связанные с разработкой будущей игры, возникли после выхода Sonic Colors в 2010 году, однако полноценная работа началась во время разработки Sonic Generations19. Первоначально Sonic Team разрабатывало игру для персональных компьютеров, однако после анонса Wii U все наработки были перенесены на эту консоль. По словам продюсера Такаси Иидзуки, смена платформы была связана с новым геймпад-планшетом, который мог бы разнообразить игровой процесс3. В создании портативной версии игры принимала участие компания Dimps, ранее уже работавшая над предыдущими играми серии Sonic the Hedgehog1. Руководителями проекта стали Морио Кисимото и Такао Хирабаяси, до этого задействованные в проектах Sonic Storybook и Sonic Colors3. Sonic Team и Dimps применили иной подход к созданию новой игры19. В отличие от проектов Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors и Sonic Generations в Sonic Lost World разработчики решили отказаться от скоростного геймплея в пользу традиционного платформера3. Игрокам дали возможность управлять скоростью Соника, а для сохранения ощущения скорости команда «обучила» главного персонажа системе паркура20. С целью привнести в проект много новшеств21, дизайнеры решили упростить задние фоны уровней, чтобы они не были достаточно перегружены и ускорили разработку22. Под влиянием книги «Джек и бобовый стебель», команда создала локации, выполненные в виде скрученной трубы19. По словам менеджера американского подразделения Sega Аарона Уэббера, немаловажную роль в создании игры сыграл отменённый Sonic X-treme23. Однако Такаси Иидзука оспорил это заявление, заявив, что команда разработчиков не была знакома с данным проектом324, но признал сходство Sonic Lost World с Super Mario Galaxy3. Главным игровым персонажем игры остаётся ёж Соник, но в мини-игре «Circus» есть возможность поиграть за лиса Тейлза и роботов Кубота и Орбота25. На вопрос журналиста, почему в последних играх серии можно играть только за Соника, Иидзука ответил, что команда хочет таким способом подчеркнуть главую роль синего ежа в сюжетных линиях22. Кроме того, продюсер также остался довольным ролью виспов из Sonic Colors и продолжил их использовать в Sonic Lost World19. Образы для создания Смертельной Шестёрки художники брали со старых рисунков огров, а их дизайн был выполнен с целью продемонстрировать особенности характера того или иного злодея26. Программисты создавали игру с высокой, примерно до 60 частотой кадров в секунду22. При разработке портативной версии дизайнеры решили полностью перевести игру натрёхмерную графику, но испытывали небольшие трудности в связи с аппаратными ограничениями. В версии Sonic Lost World для Wii U тачпад и гироскоп геймпада применяется для использования виспов, которые могут расширить способности Соника. В обоих изданиях имеется поддержка мультиплеера и игры по сети1920. Первая информация об игре появилась 13 мая 2013 года, когда европейское подразделение Sega создало домен soniclostworlds.com27, а через день подало заявку на торговую марку Sonic Lost World1128. Под этим названием игра была анонсирована 17 мая на онлайн-презентации Nintendo Directen, главой компании Nintendo Сатору Иватой. Там же была показана иллюстрация, изображающая мир, в котором будут происходить события игры5. В соответствии с соглашением, заключённом между компаниями Sega и Nintendo, Sonic Lost World стала одной из трёх игр серии Sonic the Hedgehog, которые должны будут выпущены эксклюзивно на консоли от Nintendo29. 23 мая Sega опубликовала изображение с силуэтами шести персонажей, которые появятся в Sonic Lost World, указав, что новые подробности об игре будут раскрыты 29 мая30. Дебютный трейлер игры был показан 28 мая, за день до назначенной даты31. Sonic Lost World демонстрировалась на выставке Electronic Entertainment Expo 2013, проводившейся с 11 по 13 июня в Лос-Анджелесе3233. 23 июня игра была показана в парке развлечений Joypolisen в Токио, на мероприятии посвящённом дню рождения Соника34. Sonic Lost World также была показана на таких мероприятиях, выставках и фестивалях как San Diego Comic-Con (18—21 июля, Сан-Диего)35, Summer of Sonic (3 августа, Лондон)36, Sonic Boom (10 августа, Сент-Луис)37,Gamescom (21—25 августа, Кёльн)38, Penny Arcade Expoen (30 августа — 2 сентября, Сиэтл)3940, Tokyo Game Showen (19—22 сентября, Тиба)41, Eurogamer Expo (26—29 сентября, Лондон)42 и «ИгроМир» (3—6 октября, Москва)43. На мероприятии Halloween ComicFest 2013 (аналоге Дня бесплатных комиксов, проводящемся на Хэллоуин) издательством Archie Comicsen бесплатно распространялась комикс-адаптация Sonic Lost World. Позже данная история была переопубликована в выпуске № 9 журнала Sonic Super Special. Демонстрационные версии обоих изданий игры были выпущены 9 октября 2013 года в Японии на сервисе цифровой дистрибуции Nintendo eShopen44. На территориях Северной Америки и Европы демо-версии стали доступны с 14 и 21 ноября соответственно4546. Выход Sonic Lost World в Европе состоялся 18 октября 2013 года6, в Австралии — 19 октября7, в Японии — 24 октября8. Релиз игры в США изначально был намечен на 22 октября, но в итоге был перенесён на 29 октября9. Обе версии игры распространялись как на физических носителях, так и в цифровом виде, посредством Nintendo eShop847. Кроме обычной версии для Wii U также было доступно специальное издание, в Европе известное как Deadly Six Edition, и в США как Deadly Six Bonus Edition. Оно добавляло в игру дополнительный уровень и боссов из Nights into Dreams…48. Предзаказавшие специальное издание в магазинах ShopTo, GameStop или Amazon.com, вместе с игрой получали код на загрузку бонусного контента, содержимое которого зависело от розничной сети, в которой была совершена покупка. Это могли быть редкие радиоуправляемые устройства в виде Омочао, 25 дополнительных «жизней» или 5 чёрных цветовых сил, в обычной игре доступных только в Miiverse495051. Контент специального издания (дополнительный уровень и чёрные цветовые силы) также можно было приобрести в европейском Nintendo eShop с 18 по 27 октября включительно52. В честь выхода Sonic Lost World, для игры Sonic Dash было выпущено обновление, которое добавляло поединок с боссом — Заззом53. Покупатели, предзаказавшие игру в Японии, в качестве бонуса могли получить сумку и кружку54. В дополнение, вместе с игрой они могли купить один из двух комплектов аксессуаров: первый включал в себя наушники, второй — защитный чехол и сумку для хранения Nintendo 3DS LL, а также компакт-диск с саундтреком игры55. 10 декабря 2013 года для Wii U-версии Sonic Lost World был выпущен бесплатный патч, добавляющий в игру ряд улучшений и изменений, среди которых получение дополнительной жизни в случае сбора 100 колец и возможность управления цветовыми силами посредством аналогового стика и кнопок56. 18 декабря Nintendo анонсировала два загружаемых дополнения для Wii U-издания Sonic Lost World. Первое дополнение, включающее в себя уровень по мотивам игры Yoshi’s New Islanden, стало доступно в день анонса5758. Второе дополнение, содержащее уровень на основе серии игр The Legend of Zelda было выпущено 27 марта 2014 года59. Оба дополнения распространялись бесплатно5759. Уровень «Windy Hill» был позже использован в файтинге Super Smash Bros. для Wii Uen в качестве боевой арены60. Также часть локаций из Sonic Lost World были использованы в мобильной игре Sonic Runners. C 3 октября по 1 ноября 2015 года игрок мог сразиться с Заззом, который появился здесь в качестве босса61. 6 октября 2015 года стало известно, что Sonic Lost World будет доступен на Windows 2 ноября того же года10. Проект будет распространяться через сервис цифровой дистрибуции Steam. В этой версии будет присутствовать загружаемый контент под названием «Nightmare», поддержка геймпадов, система достижений и возможность «облачных» сохранений62. Пользователи, купившие Sonic Lost World заранее, бесплатно получат копию автосимулятора Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed62. Музыка Обложка музыкального альбома Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack: Without Boundaries В создании музыкального сопровождения Sonic Lost World принимали участие более 70 музыкантов63. Ведущим композитором игры выступил Томоя Отани3, кроме него над написанием музыки работали Такахито Эгути и Наофуми Хатая64. Композиции были созданы в таких жанрах как джаз, синти-поп и тангоen6365. 25 сентября 2013 года, за месяц до выхода игры, в японском отделении iTunes Store стал доступен для покупки мини-альбом Sonic Lost World: Wonder World EP, включающий в себя два трека из Sonic Lost World: титульную тему игры и музыку первой зоны «Windy Hill»66. Музыкальный альбом с оригинальной музыкой из игры под названием Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack: Without Boundaries был выпущен в Японии 27 ноября 2013 года лейблом Wave Masteren. Он включал в себя 93 трека, разделённых на три компакт-диска6364. Саундтрек также был переиздан в цифровом виде в онлайн-магазинах Amazon MP3 и iTunes Store 27 ноября в Японии67 и 2 декабря в остальном мире65. Музыкальное сопровождение было положительно оценено критиками. Рецензент с сайта Polygon назвал мелодии в версии игры для Wii U «возможно, самыми лучшими в серии»68, а представителя Game InformerТиму Тури порадовали оркестровые композиции, и сравнил их с Super Mario Galaxy69. Высоко оценил работу композиторов Джим Стерлинг из Destructoiden. «…Музыка из Lost World очень заразительна и вызывает чувство ностальгии, при этом оставаясь полностью оригинальной», — отметил рецензент70. Джаред Розенберг, в своём обзоре для сайта Nintendo World Reporten, также похвалил саундтрек, который, по словам критика, приятен для прослушивания и подстраивается под стиль игры71. Озвучивание В Sonic Lost World персонажей озвучивали актёры дубляжа из Studiopolisen. Персонажи на японском языке были озвучены теми же сэйю, что и в предыдущих играх серии, начиная с Sonic Adventure72. Также для Sonic Lost World был сделан дубляж на французский, немецкий, итальянский и испанский языки72. В версии для Wii U можно менять озвучивание и субтитры, а 3DS-версия игры имеет озвучивание только на одном языке в соответствии с регионом консоли, однако в настройках можно сменить язык субтитров. Оценки и мнения После выхода Sonic Lost World получила смешанные отзывы. Критикам не понравилась, что игра выглядела скопированной с Super Mario Galaxy. Большинство обозревателей также снижали оценки проекту из-за плохого управления и дизайна уровней. Средняя оценка игры на сайте Metacritic составляет 63 балла из 100 для версии на Wii U98, 59 баллов для версии для Nintendo 3DS99, и 57 баллов для Windows100. Схожая статистика была опубликована на Game Rankings — 61,95 % для Wii U, 60,50% для Windows и 60,05 % для 3DS959796. К 31 декабря 2013 года игра разошлась тиражом в 640 000 экземпляров по всему миру101. По состоянию на 31 марта 2014 года в общей сложности было продано уже 710 000 экземпляров игры102. Как уже упоминалось выше, игровая пресса часто сравнивала Sonic Lost World с Super Mario Galaxy. Марк Уэлтон из GameSpot в своём обзоре заявил о зависти Sonic Team успехами франшизы Mario, а в самой игре, по словам критика, разработчик «душит талант пылающего ёжика»83. Кроме того, Джастин Тауэлл из GamesRadar выдвинул также предположение о мизерности бюджета студии, которая заставила создателей экономить на всём и привело к созданию худших сжатых роликов, которые, скорее всего, делали для Sega Saturn; «нечёткие, неровные, одноразовые» текстуры, и так далее79. Однако не все были согласны с этими доводами. Например, обозреватель из GameTrailers Джастин Шпеер отметил, Sonic Lost World сохраняет свою планку качества, как и предыдущие проекты франшизы. Он также обратил внимание на изменения в игровом процессе и некую схожесть с Super Mario Galaxy, однако критик не посчитал заимствования серьёзным недостатком, а наоборот отметил, что они органично подходят для игрового мира84. Объектами критики со стороны прессы послужила система управления и паркур. По словам Рэоны Эбихары, журналистки японского журнала Famitsu, сложная игровая механика затруднит прохождение игры новичками103. Обозреватель из Game Informer Тим Тури отмечал, что во время прохождения уровней, особенно после бега или прыжков по стенам, не очень хорошо чувствуется ритм игры69. Причинами этого, по мнению Криса Шиллинга из Eurogamer, стала вялость персонажа при ходьбе и пугливость во время переходов через платформы76. Похожие мнения были и в обзорах игры у Марка Уэлтона и Мэттью Кастла из Official Nintendo Magazine8390. Винс Индженито, представитель сайта IGN, заметил, что Соник на уровнях часто бежит по вертикальным поверхностям87. Шиллинг писал, «самонаводящиеся атака в целом работает отлично», но иногда из-за неё происходят неудачи или смерть персонажа76. С этим заявлением согласились Тури и Индженито8387. Кастл описывал систему атак Соника как непоследовательную, что очень заметно во время нападения на врагов90. Однако Джастин Тауэлл оставил в целом положительный отзыв об управлении, хотя и покритиковал 2D-участки уровней за их сложность79. Винс Индженито писал, что управление в Sonic Lost World ему показалось чуждым и непоследовательным87, а обозревателю из GameSpot — кошмарным83. Большинство критиков отметило, что Sonic Lost World на портативной консоли проходится легче, чем на Wii U. Хосе Отеро из IGN в своём обзоре назвал систему паркура на Nintendo 3DS прекрасной, а большинство препятствий, которые так ругали журналисты в версии игры для Wii U, небольшими88. Джо Скребелс из Official Nintendo Magazine также похвалил проект за хорошее управление и большую скорость прохождения91. Отрицательный отзыв оставил Крис Шиллинг, которому прохождение уровней на портативной приставке показались ещё более «капризным», чем на основной консоли76. Мнения критиков относительно дизайна уровня разошлись. Тим Тури разочаровался в странных и запутанных уровнях в версии игры на Wii U78. Марк Уэлтон в своём обзоре одобрил 2D-участки уровней, но переход в 3D из-за скорости и исследований его разочаровал83. Однако представитель сайта Polygon Крис Плант оставил совершенно противоположное мнение: он похвалил 3D-этапы, назвав все изменения разработчиков неким экспериментом, а 2D-локации ему показались утомительными и неуклюжими68. Коллега Планта, Филипп Коллар, раскритиковал портативную версию Sonic Lost World за «утомительные головоломки» и «запутанные, лабиринтообразные» уровни92. Винс Индженито в своём обзоре выдвинул предположение, что разработчики, вдохновившись успехами Super Mario Galaxy, решили создать похожие уровни, что и в Mario, но в итоге они оказались «сырыми», и без продуманной планировки87. Хосе Отеро похвалил создателей версии игры Nintendo 3DS за различные развилки, но 3D-участки были им раскритикованы по причине их высокой сложности прохождения88. Положительные отзывы о дизайне уровней были в обзорах критиков из Eurogamer, Official Nintendo Magazine и Edge747691. Неоднозначно были оценены некоторые элементы игрового процесса. Даниэлю Кэрнсу из VideoGamer и Мэттью Кастлу понравились моменты, когда Соник на недолгое время превращается в снежный ком или катается как обезьянка Айай из Monkey Ball9093. Однако, для Тури и Индженито похожие моменты в игре показались жестокими и не приносят никакого удовольствия6987. Для Марка Уолтона появление из''Sonic Colors'' виспов показалось забавным, но всё загубило управление83. С этим согласился Джастин Шпеер84. Разные отзывы были по поводу особых этапов на 3DS. Например Тауэлл негативно оценил специальные этапы из-за управления, который приводит к их неиграбельности80, а его коллега из Nintendo Insider Алекс Сидхаус, напротив, похвалил «гениальные» особые уровни104. Многопользовательский режим в Sonic Lost World для Wii U был описан как «бесполезный»69, но тем не менее он может подойти для прохождения в кругу семьи104. Появление Смертельной Шестёрки было негативно воспринято игровой прессой. Тауэлл хоть и радовался «забавным стереотипным личностям», но был разочарован ужасными диалогами персонажей79. Шпеер назвал битвы с боссами из команды «странными»84, а Индженито добавил, что некоторые сражения были самыми скучными за всю историю франшизы Sonic the Hedgehog87. Тим Тури описал Шестёрку как злодеев, которые со временем забываются69. Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' ''8 George, Richard. E3 2013: Exploring Sonic Lost World (англ.). IGN (7 июня 2013). Проверено 7 июня 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 8 июня 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Martin, Matt. Sega Europe hands Sonic publishing duties to Nintendo (англ.). GamesIndustry International (17 May 2013). Проверено 16 июня 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 июня 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' ''8 9'' Berry, Jason. TSS @ E3: Takashi Iizuka Interview “Pure Platforming Action” (англ.). The Sonic Stadium (12 June 2013). Проверено 13 июня 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 13 июня 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 George, Richard. Sonic Lost World — Taking a Page From Mario Galaxy (англ.). IGN (28 мая 2013). Проверено 29 мая 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Gaston, Martin. Sonic Lost World announced for Wii U and 3DS (англ.). GameSpot (17 мая 2013). Проверено 21 мая 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' NintenDaan. Sonic Lost World dated for Europe, coming on October 18 (англ.). GoNintendo (17 июля 2013). Проверено 17 июля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Nintendo Launches Animal Crossing Plaza on Wii U (англ.). Nintendo Australia Pty. Ltd. (8 августа 2013).Проверено 20 мая 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' Oliver, Tristan. Sonic Lost World Dated, Available Digitally in Japan (англ.). TSSZ News (18 июля 2013).Проверено 18 июля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Sarkar, Samit. Sonic Lost World delayed to Oct. 29, Mario & Sonic at the 2014 Winter Olympics hits Nov. 8 (англ.). Polygon (23 сентября 2013). Проверено 23 сентября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Князев, Денис. Sega объявила дату выхода Sonic Lost World на PC (рус.). Игромания (7 октября 2015). Проверено 7 октября 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Karmali, Luke. Nintendo Announces Sonic Lost World (англ.). IGN (17 мая 2013). Проверено 17 мая 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 1 июня 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 Kellie. Rise Against the Deadly Six in Sonic Lost World (англ.). SEGA Blog (29 мая 2013). Проверено 29 мая 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 1 июня 2013. # ↑''' «Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр:' Мы должны отдалиться от него! / 'Доктор Эггман:' Предсказуемо. / 'Орбот:Точно. / '''Кубот: Он полюбит эту вещь! / Ёж Соник: В нас попали! / Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр: Держись!» —''Sonic Team, Sonic Lost World.'' Изд. Sega. Wii U, Nintendo 3DS (29 октября 2013). Уровень/зона: Opening sequence. # ↑''' «Ёж Соник:' Эй, что там за облаками? / 'Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр:' Это должно быть Затерянный Хекс. Круто! / 'Ёж Соник:' Меньше наблюдения! Больше приземления! / 'Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр:' Хорошо, я приземлюсь, но посадка будет жёсткой!» — ''Sonic Team, Sonic Lost World. Изд. Sega. Wii U, Nintendo 3DS (29 октября 2013). Уровень/зона: Opening sequence. # ↑''' «Ёж Соник:' Ого, много тебе придётся возмещать? И зачем тебе столько военных заводов? / 'Доктор Эггман:' Если вы бы их не разрушали, много не потребовалось. / 'Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр:' И… готово! /'Кубот:' Спасибо, что меня починил. / 'Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр:' Без проблем. Жаль, что застрял ваш головой чип, похожий на тот, что был создан два года назад! / 'Доктор Эггман:' Мне больше всего нравилось, когда хотел я вас уничтожить. / 'Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр:' Взаимно, Яицеголовый! / 'Ёж Соник:' Эй, эй, эй! Прежде чем мы опять начнём «уничтожать» друг друга, давайте будем помнить, почему сейчас мы работаем вместе. / 'Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр:' Хорошо, напоминайте мне это почаще! / 'Ёж Соник:' Тейлз, мы должны помочь Эггману в завершении работы по починке его машины. / 'Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр:' И ты мне больше не доверяешь. / 'Ёж Соник:' Что? Нет! Тейлз, я просто так это сказал. / 'Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр:' Нет. Ты больше доверяешь Эггману. Ты знаешь, как меня это сильно жалит? / 'Ёж Соник:' Тейлз, я доверяю тебе. Но весь мир в опасности из-за моей глупости. Ты знаешь, как меня это тоже задевает? / 'Доктор Эггман:' На самом деле ничего не жалит больше, так это слушать ваш ужасный разговор. / 'Соник и Тейлз:' Эггман!» —''Sonic Team, Sonic Lost World. Изд. Sega. Wii U, Nintendo 3DS (29 октября 2013). Уровень/зона: Tails Gets Angry. # ↑''' «Эми Роуз:' Соник, происходит что-то плохое. / 'Ёж Соник:' Что случилось?! / 'Эми Роуз:' Я не знаю. Небо осушает жизнь в этом мире. Растения, животных, даже воздух кажется холодным и мёртвым. / 'Ёж Соник:Хорошо, что вы говорите в безопасном месте. Я постараюсь узнать, что происходит, и остановить это.» —''Sonic Team, Sonic Lost World.'' Изд. Sega. Wii U, Nintendo 3DS (29 октября 2013). Уровень/зона: Life Drain. # '''↑ «'Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр:' Теперь ты знаешь, что мы Эггману были не нужны? Я сам мог создать эту штуковину. / Ёж Соник: Прости меня, Тейлз. Я никогда больше не буду сомневаться в тебе. / Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр: Круто. А вот то, чего Эггман не сможет сделать. Я просто перепрограммирую машину, чтобы вернуть обратно энергию миру. При вас, Эггман. / Доктор Эггман: Я ещё вернусь, Соник. Я найду другую ракушку, и зети будут моими. Только в следующий раз, они будут сильнее. Хм… интересно. Почему мой реактивный ранец не работает? / Ёж Соник: Может, потому что я одолжил у тебя выхлопную трубу? /'Доктор Эггман:' Соник…! / Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр: Вот возвращается назад энергия мира. Бон аппетит.» —''Sonic Team, Sonic Lost World.'' Изд. Sega. Wii U, Nintendo 3DS (29 октября 2013). Уровень/зона: Victory!. # ↑''' Sonic Lost World (рус.). Steam. Проверено 14 января 2016. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 Whitehead, Thomas. Interview: SEGA On Bringing Sonic Lost World to Wii U and 3DS (англ.). Nintendo Life (16 октября 2013). Проверено 20 мая 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Mason, Mike. Sonic Team’s Iizuka Recognises Sonic Lost World, Mario Galaxy Comparisons (англ.). Nintendo Life (13 июня 2013). Проверено 13 декабря 2013. # ↑''' Parker, Kellie. Sonic Lost World Concept Art – Environments (англ.). SEGA Blog (11 декабря 2013). Проверено 18 декабря 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 Miguel, Diogo. Iizuka: Color Powers will be standard in future Sonic games (англ.). Sega Nerds (8 августа 2013). Проверено 12 августа 2013. # ↑''' Gil, Andrea. E3 New Video: GameTrailers Sonic Lost World playthrough (англ.). TSSZ News (11 июня 2013).Проверено 16 июня 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 июня 2013. # '''↑ Hawkins, Matt. Sonic Lost World Has Nothing To Do With Sonic X-treme (англ.). Siliconera (14 июня 2013).Проверено 16 июня 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 июня 2013. # ↑''' Sonic Team, Sonic Lost World. Изд. Sega. Wii U (29 октября 2013). Уровень/зона: Circus. # '''↑ Parker, Kellie. Sonic Lost World Concept Art – Characters (англ.). SEGA Blog (6 декабря 2013). Проверено 18 декабря 2013. # ↑''' Oliver, Tristan. EU Trademark, Domain for “''Sonic Lost World''” Uncovered (англ.). TSSZ News (16 мая 2013).Проверено 24 мая 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 1 июня 2013. # '''↑ Spencer. Sonic Lost World Trademarked, Sega’s Sonic Cycle Begins Again (англ.). Siliconera (15 мая 2013).Проверено 21 мая 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 1 июня 2013. # ↑''' Chado. 3 новых игры с Соником — эксклюзивы для консолей Nintendo Обновлено (рус.). Gameland.ru (18 мая 2013). Проверено 24 мая 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 мая 2013. # '''↑ Karmali, Luke. New Sonic Lost World Characters Teased (англ.). IGN (23 мая 2013). Проверено 24 мая 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 1 июня 2013. # ↑''' Sliwinski, Alexander. Sonic Lost World finds gameplay footage (англ.). Joystiq (28 мая 2013). Проверено 29 мая 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 1 июня 2013. # '''↑ Clumsyorchid. SEGA Showcases Highly Anticipated Titles at E3 2013 (англ.). SEGA Blog (7 июня 2013).Проверено 14 июня 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 15 июня 2013. # ↑''' Kellie. Sonic Lost World Booth at E3 (англ.). SEGA Blog (12 июня 2013). Проверено 14 июня 2013. # '''↑ Oliver, Tristan. Tokyo Joypolis Holding Sonic 22nd Birthday Event (англ.). TSSZ News (30 мая 2013). Проверено 15 июня 2013. # ↑''' Kellie. SEGA Arcade Returns to San Diego Comic Con (англ.). SEGA Blog (10 июля 2013). Проверено 12 июля 2013. # '''↑ T-Bird. Play Sonic Lost World at Summer of Sonic 2013! (англ.). The Summer of Sonic 2013 (8 июля 2013).Проверено 12 июля 2013. # ↑''' Kellie. Play Sonic Lost World at Sonic Boom 2013 (англ.). SEGA Blog (8 июля 2013). Проверено 12 июля 2013. # '''↑ Goldfarb, Andrew. Nintendo Reveals Gamescom Lineup (англ.). IGN (8 августа 2013). Проверено 9 августа 2013. # ↑''' Whitehead, Thomas. Nintendo Confirms Plenty of Wii U and 3DS Shenanigans at PAX Prime (англ.). Nintendo Life (21 августа 2013). Проверено 23 августа 2013. # '''↑ Clumsyorchid. SEGA Bringing Entire Fall Lineup to PAX Prime (англ.). SEGA Blog (27 августа 2013). Проверено 5 сентября 2013. # ↑''' Romano, Sal. Sega announces Tokyo Game Show 2013 lineup (англ.). Gematsu (12 сентября 2013). Проверено 12 сентября 2013. # '''↑ Bramwell, Tom. Nintendo announces line-up for Eurogamer Expo (англ.). Eurogamer (5 сентября 2013).Проверено 5 сентября 2013. # ↑''' Sonic Lost World (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) (рус.). ИгроМир. Проверено 15 октября 2013. # '''↑ East, Thomas. Sonic Lost World demo out in Japan (англ.). Official Nintendo Magazine (9 октября 2013).Проверено 12 октября 2013. # ↑''' Nunneley, Stephany. Nintendo NA eShop update, November 14: River City Ransom, Sonic Lost World demo,Mario & Sonic (англ.). VG247 (14 ноября 2013). Проверено 16 ноября 2013. # '''↑ Whitehead, Thomas. Nintendo Download: 21st November (Europe) (англ.). Nintendo Life (18 ноября 2013).Проверено 19 ноября 2013. # ↑''' Whitehead, Thomas. Sonic Lost World Will Dash Away With Plenty of Memory on Wii U and 3DS (англ.). Nintendo Life (24 сентября 2013). Проверено 24 сентября 2013. # '''↑ Kellie. Sonic’s Worst NiGHTMARE! Sonic Lost World Deadly Six/Bonus Edition (англ.). SEGA Blog (22 августа 2013). Проверено 23 августа 2013. # ↑''' Doctor MK. UPDATED! Get even more DLC for your Deadly Six Edition! (англ.). The Sonic Stadium (27 сентября 2013). Проверено 12 октября 2013. # '''↑ Kellie. Pre-Order Sonic Lost World at GameStop and Get In-Game RC Omochao! (англ.). SEGA Blog (30 сентября 2013). Проверено 12 октября 2013. # ↑''' Kellie. Pre-Order Sonic Lost World at Amazon and Get 25 Extra Lives (англ.). SEGA Blog (1 октября 2013).Проверено 12 октября 2013. # '''↑ East, Thomas. eShop games of the week: Sonic Lost World, Urban Champion and more (англ.). Official Nintendo Magazine (14 октября 2013). Проверено 24 октября 2013. # ↑''' LordDullahan. Worlds Collide in the New Boss Battle Update for Sonic Dash (англ.). SEGA Blog (31 октября 2013). Проверено 22 ноября 2013. # '''↑ 「ソニック ロストワールド　DXパック」をセガストアにて限定発売！ (яп.). Sonic Channel (22 августа 2013).Проверено 27 августа 2013. # ↑''' 「ソニック キャラクターケースセット」＆「ソニック キャラクターイヤホンセット」を2013年10月24日に発売！ (яп.). Sonic Channel (18 июля 2013). Проверено 27 августа 2013. # '''↑ Kellie. Sonic Lost World for Wii U Gets Free Update (англ.). SEGA Blog (10 декабря 2013). Проверено 18 декабря 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Kellie. Sonic Lost World — Yoshi’s Island DLC Now Available! (англ.). SEGA Blog (18 декабря 2013).Проверено 18 декабря 2013. # ↑''' Suszek, Mike. Yoshi’s Island Zone is one of two Sonic Lost World DLC stages, out now (англ.). Joystiq (18 декабря 2013). Проверено 18 декабря 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Otero, Jose. Sonic Lost World’s Zelda Crossover (англ.). IGN (26 марта 2014). Проверено 27 марта 2014. # '''↑ East, Thomas. Sonic Lost World’s Windy Hill stage showcased in Smash Bros Wii U (англ.). Official Nintendo Magazine (24 октября 2013). Проверено 22 ноября 2013. # ↑''' Hogfather. Sonic Runners To Get Major Bug Fix & Raid Boss? (англ.). The Sonic Stadium (3 октября 2015).Проверено 29 ноября 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Fahmy, Albaraa. Wii U exclusive Sonic Lost World is expanding to PC next month (англ.). Digital Spy (6 октября 2015). Проверено 9 октября 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 『ソニック ロストワールド』オリジナルサウンドトラック発売！ (яп.). Sonic Channel (27 ноября 2013).Проверено 1 декабря 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack (англ.). VGMdb. Проверено 24 сентября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Kellie. Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack “Without Boundaries” Available Now (англ.). SEGA Blog (2 декабря 2013). Проверено 9 декабря 2013. # '''↑ Sonic Lost World: Wonder World EP (англ.). VGMdb. Проверено 16 июля 2015. # ↑''' Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack Without Boundaries』配信開始！ (яп.). Sonic Channel (27 ноября 2013).Проверено 9 декабря 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Plante, Chris. Sonic Lost World review: living in the past (англ.). Polygon (18 октября 2013). Проверено 19 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 Turi, Tim. Lost And Damned — Sonic Lost World — Wii U (англ.). Game Informer (18 октября 2013).Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 {Sterling, Jim. Review: Sonic Lost World (англ.). Destructoid (18 октября 2013). Проверено 19 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Rosenberg, Jared. Sonic Lost World Review (англ.). Nintendo World Report (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 Sonic Team, Sonic Lost World. Изд. Sega. Wii U, Nintendo 3DS (29 октября 2013). Видеоролик: Credits. (англ.) # ↑''' Scullion, Chris. Review: Sonic Lost World stumbles at high speed (англ.). Computer and Video Games (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Edge Staff. Sonic Lost World review (англ.). Edge Online (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # '''↑ Fitch, Andrew. EGM Review: Sonic Lost World (англ.). EGMNOW (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 Schilling, Chris. Sonic Lost World review (англ.). Eurogamer (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Romano, Sal. Famitsu Review Scores: Issue 1298 (англ.). Gematsu (16 октября 2013). Проверено 17 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Turi, Tim. Another Portable Misstep For Dimps — Sonic Lost World — 3DS (англ.). Game Informer (29 октября 2013). Проверено 13 ноября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 Towell, Justin. Sonic Lost World review (англ.). GamesRadar (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Towell, Justin. Sonic Lost World (3DS) review (англ.). GamesRadar (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑''' Severino, Anthony. Sonic Lost World (Wii U) Review (англ.). Game Revolution (17 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # '''↑ Almogi, Gil. Sonic Lost World (3DS) Review (англ.). Game Revolution (21 октября 2013). Проверено 24 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' Walton, Mark. Sonic Lost World Review (англ.). GameSpot (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' Speer, Justin. Sonic Lost World Review Text (англ.). GameTrailers (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # '''↑ Cowan, Danny. Sonic Lost World review: Spin cycle (Wii U) (англ.). Joystiq (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑''' Schulenberg, Thomas. Sonic Lost World review: An unfortunate discovery (3DS) (англ.). Joystiq (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 Ingenito, Vince. Sonic Lost World Review (англ.). IGN (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Otero, Jose. Sonic Lost World 3DS Review (англ.). IGN (22 октября 2013). Проверено 24 октября 2013. # '''↑ Kaplan, Zack. Sonic Lost World Review (англ.). Nintendo World Report (18 октября 2013). Проверено 19 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' ''3 4'' Castle, Matthew. Sonic Lost World Wii U review (англ.). Official Nintendo Magazine (18 октября 2013).Проверено 10 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Skrebels, Joe. Sonic Lost World 3DS review (англ.). Official Nintendo Magazine (18 октября 2013).Проверено 10 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Kollar, Philip. Sonic Lost World 3DS review: the quick and the dead (англ.). Polygon (18 октября 2013).Проверено 19 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Cairns, Daniel. Sonic Lost World Review (англ.). VideoGamer.com (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑''' Cairns, Daniel. Sonic Lost World Review (3DS) (англ.). VideoGamer.com (18 октября 2013). Проверено 18 октября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' (Wii U) Sonic Lost World (англ.). Game Rankings. Проверено 30 ноября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' (3DS) Sonic Lost World (англ.). Game Rankings. Проверено 30 ноября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' (ПК) Sonic Lost World (англ.). Game Rankings. Проверено 11 января 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Sonic Lost World for Wii U (англ.). Metacritic. Проверено 30 ноября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Sonic Lost World for 3DS (англ.). Metacritic. Проверено 30 ноября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Sonic Lost World for PC (англ.). Metacritic. Проверено 14 февраля 2016. # '''↑ Kubba, Sinan. Sonic Lost World shipped 640 000 copies last year (англ.). Joystiq (7 февраля 2014). Проверено 7 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Whitehead, Thomas. Sonic Lost World Hits 710 000 Sales as Sega Lines Up Significant 3DS Support (англ.). Nintendo Life (9 мая 2014). Проверено 13 мая 2014. # '''↑ Gifford, Kevin. Japan Review Check: Sonic Lost World, Armored Core, BlazBlue (англ.). Polygon (16 октября 2013). Проверено 18 июня 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2 Seedhouse, Alex. Sonic Lost World (3DS) review (англ.). Nintendo Insider (16 декабря 2013). Проверено 17 июня 2015. Ссылки * Официальный японский сайт (яп.). * Sonic Lost World (англ.) на сайте Sega. * Sonic Lost World (англ.) на сайте-энциклопедии Sonic Retro. * Sonic Lost World (англ.) на вики-проекте Sonic News Network.